Wireless transceivers and other circuits are used in a wide variety of wireless and communication systems. A wireless transceiver may typically include a wireless receiver for receiving and demodulating signals, and a transmitter for modulating signals for transmission. The transceiver may typically include a variety of RF (radio frequency) circuits, such as amplifiers, mixers, filters, LO (local oscillator) circuits, etc. Many of these circuits may include an inductor or an inductor as a load. One of the performance characteristics of an RF circuit may be determined in part by the quality factor (Q) of the inductor. A higher Q often provides higher gain, lower Noise Figure, lower power consumption to name a few. However, in some cases, the circuit area is often times dominated by the size of the inductors (e.g., inductor-to-device ratio may be, for example, 3:1 or 4:1, in terms of size, in some cases). Therefore, a higher Q for an inductor may be obtained typically at the expense of a larger circuit area. A limited circuit area may constrain the size of the inductors, which therefore typically limits the Q of the inductor. Unfortunately, this limit may significantly inhibit the gain or performance of a circuit.